He Knew First
by Hope is an inspiration
Summary: "Castle has been watching her for weeks, how she seems to be radiantly glowing, how she seems to be more tired than usual. He sees her throwing up one morning and he knows, he knows that she thinks she just has the stomach flu, or food poisoning. But he thinks he knows the real reason, he just doesn't know how to bring it up."
1. What Castle Thinks

Castle has been watching her for weeks, how she seems to be radiantly glowing, how she seems to be more tired than usual. He sees her throwing up one morning and he knows, he knows that she thinks she just has the stomach flu, or food poisoning. But he thinks he knows the real reason, he just doesn't know how to bring it up.

He wakes up one morning, early, not understanding to why he is waking up at 6am. She has the day off today, well, as long as no new cases come in. This means that he should be writing, and shouldn't be up for another few hours. "Ughh." He hears her groan nearly immediately after he sees that she isn't in bed. Perhaps that's why he woke up, he thinks to himself, The absence of her body next to his. '

He suspects that he'll find her over the toilet, and he discovers he is right as he opens the half open door. Castle looks over at her, leaning against the doorframe. Beckett has one hand over the doorframe as if trying to keep her stomach contents in, and one hand attempting to pull her hair out of her face. "Kate?"

"I'm fine, Castle." She says to him. She didn't even look back at him, which is how she knows that she really isn't okay. He goes over to her, pulling her hair out of her face and planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Let me take you to the doctor." He says. He's been saying this for several days, since she started throwing up about a week ago. He hasn't told her why he really wants to take her to the doctors, because he knows she'd just deny it, but he figures maybe it's about time for him to bring it up.

"No, I'm fine, Castle, it's just the stomach flu. I'll be fine." And with that, she throws up in the toilet once again. He holds her hair back and realizes that if what he suspects this is true, then this will be a part of their future for a bit of time. But he knows that as much as he hates to see her throwing up, hates to see her totally exhausted, that it would all eventually be worth it.

"Just…let's go and find out for sure."

"I mean, what else could it be, Rick?" She turns to face him, looking sickly, yet still beautiful to him. He didn't think there could ever be a day or a moment where she wasn't the most gorgeous woman in the room. He just loved every bit of her, and couldn't believe he had ever been married to anyone else.

He took a deep breath, knowing that he'd need to tell her now, what he'd been thinking for a couple months now. He put a hand on her cheek, trying to work up the courage. _On the count of one, two, three, _"Could you be pregnant?"

Beckett, who was feeling a bit better now, stood up quickly. She hadn't even thought about the possibility of being pregnant. I mean they'd had sex, of course, several times. They were married after all. But they had agreed that they wouldn't start thinking about kids for another year or two. They'd been married for only a bit more than a month. "What? No! I'm on birth control."

_She'd know if she was pregnant, right?_ And suddenly, she was very scared, and very dizzy. Maybe it was from standing up too fast, but the room was spinning. She grabbed onto the sink, having to close her eyes for a moment. "Beckett?"

Castle placed an arm around her supportively, worried about her. She opened her eyes and looked at him, starting to think_. How long had it been since her last period? _She'd been stressed out about the last case, and even though they wrapped it up a few days ago, she hadn't thought about her period in a while. Certainly not long enough to realize that she was about two weeks late.

She leaned against him. "I'm two weeks late, Castle." She hated to tell him that he might be right, but she knew that he definitely could be about this. And at this moment, she wasn't sure what to think about it. She wasn't sure if she was ready to be a mom yet. The thought terrified her.

He rubbed her shoulder supportively, "Let me take you to the doctor, Kate."

She didn't have time to answer before she became nauseous again, throwing up once again, barely leaning over the toilet in time. He smoothed her hair back once again, hoping that he could keep her hair clean of any vomit.

Feeling slightly miserable, and slightly in shock, she turned to him. "Okay."

_A/N: So there's this fabulous tumblr that gave me the idea for this fanfic. It's called castlefanficprompts. It's an awesome blog run by the person who runs castlefanfics. So yeah, shoutout to the anon who suggested a Castle fanfic where Castle discovers that she is pregnant before she does. J Anyway, my tumblr is notalonedarling. If you like this fanfic, please comment that you'd like an additional chapter. Also maybe check out my other Castle fanfic entitled "Something About Life"_


	2. At The Doctors

_A/N: I'm not a doctor! I will never be a doctor! Anything I try and say that has anything to do with medical stuff will be taken from the internet and could very well possibly not be true. I also don't own Castle, though one day…..no that probably won't happen. I'm so happy that the first chapter got the response it did. TEN REVIEWS, 73 ALERTS, AND 20 FAVS! EEEEEK, that's the most anything I have ever written has gotten so thank you! Thank you! Here's the second chapter, which I have been _working_ on for a few days now. Decided to publish it tonight, since the new Castle episode isn't coming on till the next week. Oh, by the way, maybe check out my other ongoing Castle fic, entitled "Something About Life."_

Beckett wasn't sure how it was that she felt, as she sat on the examination table type of thing that they always had at the doctors. Her stomach churned, and she knew that she would likely need to throw up again soon. But it was her mind that was more unsettling than her stomach. She felt uneasy, nervous. _A baby, _she thought to herself, _A baby!_ The wasn't even sure how to comprehend the possibility, let alone deal with it. She wasn't even used to married life yet, how would she possibly adjust to a baby entering their life so soon on top of that?! She knew Castle would be happy, but he wasn't the one who would might have a baby growing inside him.

She focused on breathing. It just seemed easier, and it was her way of trying to distract herself. Not that it was working very well.

A hand touched her arm, ever so gently, and she literally jumped an inch or two off the table. So much for no one being able to surprise the detective. Clearly her husband could, as he handed her a cup of coffee, a thoughtful gift that had become tradition long ago, "It's decaf. You know….just in case."

_Just in case I am pregnant,_ she thought to herself, before trying to muster up a smile, "Thanks, Castle."

She took a sip as Castle sat in the chair across from her, mumbling a somewhat coherent, "Anytime." They then sat in silence, because neither was sure what to say. They hadn't talked too much about babies since they'd taken care of Cosmo, and that was a while back.

Castle was hoping that she was pregnant, but he would never tell that to her. He knew that she knew though. He loved kids, and that wasn't a secret. But now, in the office, the time just didn't seem right. Besides, his suspicions hadn't been confirmed yet. So he sat there, the writer at lost in words for one of the first times in his life.

* * *

The doctor came in about five minutes later. By that time, Castle was pacing. "Hi, I'm Doctor Bleak." The young, maybe 28 year old female said, walking into the room. Castle, the writer that he was, wondered if she herself was bleak, but that only lasted for a moment, because he wasn't about to say it aloud, and the woman wore one of the brightest smiles he had every seen. That with her long, strait brown hair ,clear blue eyes, and curvy figure, well, she was hot. Even the most committed, married man could admit that. And well, he was very committed to his wife.

Beckett could see that her husband was attracted to the young woman, and even though she could see why, she glared at him thickly_, oh no you don't Castle_. Of course, she knew he wouldn't, but it was still fun to glare at him and tease him. He saw the look, and quickly looked away from the doctor.

In those seconds, Beckett almost forgot why they were there._ Almost._ But the thought immediately came back the minute she felt herself need to vomit. Her throat and mouth filled with the gross acidy stuff, and she was barely able to make it to the trash can in time. "Kate!" She felt Castle's hands hold her hair back, and she thought to herself that maybe she should finally put her hair up. It might help a bit.

When she finally finished throwing up, she sat back down, finding the doctor had sat on her little chair. Well, this felt a bit awkward. The doctor, seeing Kate's sick and embarrassed face, smiled, "Don't worry, that happens sometimes. You're not the only one."

_Oh great,_ Kate thought to herself, _I'm not the only one who has gone to the doctors and puked all over the trash. _"I'm Kate."

"It's nice to meet you, Kate. Your regular doctor is Dr. Angeli correct?" The doctor asked, getting straight to business. She had a whole day planned out, and she liked to stay on schedule.

"Yes. But I was told he was away on vacation?"

"That's correct!" The doctor said, smiling again. Kate thought the girl was weird, a little too happy. But in reality, the doctor was just testing the theory that being overly happy made the appointments go by faster. She loved helping people, but she was getting caught up in the stress of everyday. "But I was told that you called in insisting to see a doctor right away."

"Yeah." Kate said, knowing that she should get to the point already. "I've been throwing up for the past week, and I…." She looked down at her hands. She usually didn't get this nervous about things. "I was supposed to get my period two weeks ago. So, I think I'm pregnant."

"That sounds like it's a possibility." The doctor said, eyeing the woman before her, "Have you taken a home pregnancy test?"

Kate shook her head, "As soon as we thought it was a possibility we called."

The doctor could tell that Kate was nervous, but it wasn't in her place to judge about why or if this woman before her was ready to have a child. No, it was her job to give the girl a test and see if she truly was pregnant or not, and then if she was, give her, her options. She pulled a cup out of one of the cabinets. "There's a bathroom down the hall and to the left. I'm going to need you to give me a urine sample and then we will see, alright?"

* * *

It was Beckett's turn to pace, around and around the waiting room, which was surprisingly relatively empty. Castle was watching her pace, wanting to stop her but knowing nothing was likely to work until the results came. They were told it wouldn't take too long.

It had been nearly a half and hour.

Kate was mumbling to herself, something about maybe something was wrong when the doctor finally came to them, "Katherine Beckett?" She had clearly already forgotten that Beckett wanted to be called Kate.

As soon as they were in the office and seated, the doctor spoke. "The test is positive."

Beckett turned to look at Castle and froze. _She really was pregnant. _And although she was scared, scared as hell, she was happy as well. Because Castle was there, and she was carrying a baby that was half his and half hers, and something about that just seemed well, _magical._ "Of course, you have several options, you could-"

This time, in synch, the two future parents answered together, "We're going to keep the baby."

_A/N: Medical stuff is probably all screwed up and I know it is and fwehvlchegblhrb I tried my best with my google searching. Anyway, follow me on tumblr (notalonedarling)?_


	3. How?

_A/N : So after reading all of a 40,000+ fanfiction in a day, I kind of got the inspiration to write again. Sorry, but this semester is just tearing me apart. On every weekday I don't go to uni, I work. Along with working I'm taking 15 units, so 3 more than the 12 I was taking last semester. And I'm just tired. That and I've felt myself sort of take a slip back into depression and such….but you all probably don't want to hear about that. And just so everyone knows, I don't do any proofreading on my fanfiction, mostly because I write it for fun. So if anyone wants to be a beta for me, then I might be willing to consider it. That being said, I know there have been some glaring errors in the first chapters, but I have no desire to go back and fix them so use your imagination to fix what I screwed up? I love you all…I'm just tired, so tired. By the way, as a medical disclaimer, all the medical knowledge I have is essentially nonexistent. I've studied a lot about mental illnesses (because I'm a pre-psychology major- hopefully I'll be an actual psychology major in less than a year- and I have an obsession about those things and my school has a video collection on research for me to spend my time watching) but all I know about medical stuff is a few things I've heard in classes and the odd stuff my friend (his mom is a nurse and he is studying to be one too) tells me. And all the probably somewhat untrue stuff I find out when I watch Grey's anatomy__**. So don't take my word for it.**__ Disclaimer: I don't own Castle, though I will take it if someone is willing to hand it over ;) That and a car would probably be great. I own this laptop….is that enough. I can't even say I own this story idea, sadly. That belongs to the castle fanfiction writing prompts blog on tumblr._

_Oh god, I know that was a really long Authors note but I HAVE NO ONE TO TALK TO. So bear with me maybe? This is for you Canadians who don't get Castle tonight even though we in the USA get to see it tomorrow._

* * *

Chapter 3

Later that day, they were walking out of yet another doctor's office, ultrasound pictures in hand. She was only about six weeks along, so there wasn't much to see, but for the couple, it was enough. Enough to make it real, and not just a dream. They were having a baby.

And as they walked through the parking garage, it hit Beckett in its entirety, all there was to get done, all the people they had to tell. And it was a bit overwhelming. Overwhelming like the moment she had gotten back to her apartment after Castle had proposed, and realized there were so many people they had to tell. The overwhelming thoughts sent her brain spiraling out of control. She wanted this. She did, but she didn't know how to tell all the people they needed to tell.

And that is how she ended up frozen in the parking garage.

"Kate? Everything okay?" Castle asked, when he realized that she wasn't walking alongside him anymore. He went to her side, taking her hand in two of his.

"No….I mean, Castle, I want this, I do, but there is so much to do. How are we supposed to tell everyone?" Her mind was spinning with the possible scenarios of what could happen.

He brought one of his hands up to her face, "You forget we are married adults here. We aren't two teenagers with no means to support a kid. Everyone's going to be happy for us."

She knew that he was right, but it was a nagging worry in her mind, that someone wouldn't approve. That Alexis would be bothered by the fact that she was getting a half sibling. That she would forget something and miscarry the baby. She felt a whole weight on her shoulders, and she didn't know how to deal with it.

He saw that his speech wasn't helping much, but he just knew, that everything would be okay, and he needed to make her see that. "Alexis will love having a sibling, trust me." He saw the shock cross her face, as if he was reading her mind. "And don't forget I'm here. I know this is a lot to handle, Kate, but let me carry some of it."

Her eyes threatened to spill tears as she heard those words. She couldn't stop being astounded by how much he loved her. Because she never felt as if she deserved it. She leaned into him, kissing his lips, passionately, pouring her whole heart into him. She loved her husband, so much.

She finally pulled away a couple of minutes later, for one purpose. "Thank you."

And as she pulled his lips to hers once again, she heard it, their word, their infinite truth.

"Always."

* * *

_A/N 2: Okay, I know it is a short chapter but I wanted to end it there. I wanted to do a chapter of them getting the ultrasound done and started writing it, but then I deleted it because I hate writing wrong medical stuff and didn't want to do that. Hence, a time skip. Anyway, I'm going to go back to music and tumblr now. My tumblr (notalonedarling). I'll try and write more soon. *hugs* BTW: Beckett is going undercover/ getting abducted in tomorrows episode and I probably shouldn't be as excited as I am. And this fic now has 31 Favs and 127 Followers! That is amazing!_


	4. Her Dream

_ "Mommy!" The little boy with the copper shining, curly brown hair ran into Katherine Beckett's arms, his little arms wrapping around his mothers neck as his mother spun her two year old around. _

_"And what am I?" Castle said to his little boy, teasing him, a little pout on his face. But even he couldn't stop the little smile playing behind the pout, at seeing his beautiful wife and his son embracing one another._

_The little boy looked up at his father, innocent eyes shining to tell his father that no, he hadn't forgotten about him, and never would. The little boy reached for his father next, and Castle swooped up the small child, laughing as the boy said, "Daddy, carry."_

_Beckett smiled as they headed out of the day care, glad that the case was through, and she could spend the day with her son and husband._

Beckett woke up, her hand resting on her abdomen, where inside of her, a child was growing. Her child. Castle's child. _Their child._ She rolled over, kissing Castle on the cheek, lightly, feeling the happiness she was supposed to feel, finally fully emerging. One hand brushed his hair back, soothingly, as she watched him emerge from his slumber, "Morning, babe."

Castle, although still stuck in a phase of exhaustion and sleepiness, saw the smile lighting up her face. Although not completely understanding the reason behind it, just seeing it sent a wave of emotions flowing through her, especially as he remembered the events of the previous day. He took her hand in his. "Morning."

He watched her bite her lip, as if she wanted to tell him something. A light flush was on her cheeks, and she looked as beautiful as ever, if not more so. "I think it is going to be a boy, Castle."

He suddenly understood the smile, as he smiled back at her. "What?" He wanted to hear an explanation, a reasoning.

"I had a dream, Castle. He was beautiful." As she told him about it, she could feel it, how their family was growing, and how truly wonderful it was. With the dream, and the love that she felt for this man, well all the fear and worry from the previous day was gone. They could do this. She could be a mom.

"With you as a mom, of course he was." Castle said, speaking from the heart. He honestly didn't care whether it was a boy or a girl, as long as the baby was healthy. "If it's a boy…."

Beckett raised her eyebrows as he trailed off, not sure what he was about to say, but having a feeling deep in her gut, that it was going to be ridiculous. "What, Castle?"

He took a deep breath, "Can we name him Cosmo?"

She only laughed, kissing him on the lips as she scouted herself out of the bed, "Not in a million years."

He watched as she disappeared out of the room, likely heading off to get dressed or to the kitchen, her curls flying behind her as she went. He could only think of how truly lucky he was to be married to her, and for her to be having their child. He loved her with all his heart. "I'll take you up on that!" He called after her, only wishing they could have a million years. He knew even if he had a million years, that he would never get tired of her.

In the kitchen, Beckett poured a cup of coffee for Castle, pouring a glass of water for herself. She took out the bottle of prenatal vitamins she'd received as she saw Castle walking out, "Those your vitamins?"

"Yes, Castle, last time I checked I still know how to take pills." She said, a slight smile on her face.

"I know I just want to make sure that you and the baby stay healthy."

She rolled her eyes at him, finding his concern sort of cute though. "We're both fine, Cast-"

She was cut off before she could answer though, a voice they all knew too well chipping in as she climbed down the stairs. They had both forgotten that Martha was home.

The face they saw was one of surprise, but happiness, "Richard? Katherine? Is there something you need to tell me?"

A_/N: I kind of a bit dislike that in all the baby Caskett fics, Castle is always staying home and taking care of the baby and Beckett is always the one working. My only complaint to that is I love the Castle and Beckett dynamic on cases, and I don't want that to change. I feel as if they can have a kid and still work together on the cases So therefore…the beginning of this chapter. Tell me what you think okay, and remember you can find me on twitter and instagram ( ashesunbroken) or on tumblr at possibilityofcaskett or notalonedarling .__ I love you all!_


	5. The First Person To Know

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Castle, because I am not that cool. Terri and Andrew are writing the season finale though….may I mention that it will probably be one that will destroy me. While I don't own Castle….well, I own….my Campnanowrimo novel I guess (though I got the basic idea from the last episode of Castle)…._**

* * *

**_Chapter Five_**

"Mother!" Castle exclaimed. Clearly, both himself and Kate were basically in another world, because they hadn't noticed Martha emerge until she spoke up. Now that she was standing there, it was as if they had both been shaken into reality again.

Beckett didn't know how to respond. This was her mother-in-law, and she had wished she could have given her a proper announcement of their unborn child. However, it seemed as if the world had a different timing in mind. "Martha." She said kindly, reaching into the pocket of her robe, where one of the pictures of the ultrasound was resting. She handed it to the woman who was as close to a mother as she had now. "I'm pregnant. As it seems you already know by now."

The mother of Richard Castle, her red hair shining in the morning light, eyed the ultrasound picture with a smile on her face, before clutching it to her heart, "Oh come here, my darlings!" The two let her swallow them in a large hug.

When the proud grandmother pulled away, she kissed both of them on the cheek. "What wonderful news! Have you told Alexis yet?"

Both Castle and Beckett turned to one another, knowing that it was coming. This was the person Beckett felt the most anxious about, unsure if the young adult would want a younger sibling. Beckett brushed some hair back from her face before turning back to her mother-in-law. "Not yet, but-"

"Soon." Castle finished, knowing it was true. He was a little afraid himself, not having really talked about it with his daughter. But even so, he turned to his wife, smiling a reassuring smile, trying to convince her of the same thing he was trying to convince himself of. That Alexis would be happy, that she would be there for her younger half-sibling.

"She's simply going to love it!" Martha said, clearly excited, "Have you thought about the nursery? A baby shower? Maternity clothes?"

The topics seemed to come at Kate as a slap in the face, not a bad one, exactly, just a bit overwhelming. All she thought about that morning was how great it would be to hold her baby in her arms, how happy their family would be. She'd almost forgotten about all those things, all the things they'd need to do to even bring the child in the world. She took a deep breath, suddenly feeling nauseous.

Castle had only nodded at Martha, having already started thinking about those things. He turned to his wife, a bit surprised by the expression on her face. "Beckett….Kate, you okay?"

Suddenly, at those words, Kate knew that she was going to throw up. She needed to run to the sink, but Castle was in her way, his voice full of concern. "Kate?"

She wasn't even able to shove him aside before everything came back up, all the food from the late dinner they ate last night, covering his clothes in the contents of her stomach. All Castle did was blink, taking a deep breath, noticing that she was also covered in a bit of it. "Come on." He said to her, "Let's go get you cleaned up."

Her hand went to her mouth, feeling so sorry for covering him in her vomit. "Oh god, I am so sorry, Castle. I tried to make it to the sink."

He simply shrugged, sighing. "It's fine, Kate. In sickness and In health, remember?"

She gave him a slight smile. "Except, I never imagined it like this."

He only laughed lightly, "Trust me, neither did I."

Martha stood by, looking at Beckett sympathetically. "It happens, darling, and he better be alright with it. After all you are carrying his child."

* * *

Beckett helped Castle strip out of his shirt before pulling her own over her head. She grimaced at all the vomit, feeling embarrassed and hating this whole morning sickness thing. "I'm so sorry, Rick."

She was looking down at her bare feet, averting her eyes as to not have to look into his. But that wasn't going to happen, as Castle tilted her chin so that she had nowhere else to look except the crystal clear pools of love, "Kate, it's fine. The shower and wash will get it all off. It's fine."

She sighed, feeling a bit reassured, but still a bit ashamed. _Because who does that? Who throws up all over their husband? _ She steps in the shower, grabbing his hand and dragging him in with her.

"Mmhhh," He murmured, the sound revealing to her his full intentions. She took in his whole form, every part of him, she knew it so well. But even though she was familiar with it, the hunger for more remained, the desire to be with him forever growing stronger every moment they spent together. _Well,_ she thought to herself, _good thing we are married._

"Not right now, Castle," She said, "Let's get cleaned up first." She grabbed a washcloth, lathering soap on it before gently running it on his shoulders, his stomach, everywhere she thought she might have gotten her throw up on. When she was done, he did the same to her, before leaning over and kissing her.

"Eww, Castle, I haven't even brushed my teeth."

He only smiled, kissing her again. "Who cares?"

And with this statement, she let the passion overtake her, feeling the love consume them both.

_A/N: Sorry, it gets cut off there. I don't do smut. I can't even like read it without blushing. But here is another chapter because all the positive reviews I received yesterday. Remember, reviews are love, and as you can see, the more of them I get the more likely I am to procrastinate on all the things I have to do (Write a speech, study for my test in Physical Geography, do my research project for psych), and write more. :) Well, also I figured we were all missing Castle tonight. So while I know I'm not as amazing as the writers who write Castle, I figured you all may like a new chapter. If there are a ton of errors in this chapter then blame it on the fact that I am exhausted from college and this time change thing..._


	6. 3 AM

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle. Kind of wish I did though.**

* * *

**_Chapter Six _**

Katherine Beckett was used to getting calls at 3am, calling her to a crime scene. But that morning, when the call came, it was Castle who had to answer it for her, the exhausted Kate curled up in the blankets like a small animal. The morning sickness and first trimester of pregnancy was quickly taking its toll on her. "Detective Beckett's phone." Castle said, one hand on his wifes back.

Kate blinked her eyes open, the noise awakening her from another dream about her son. Of course, she didn't know that it was a boy yet, but every part of her wished and hoped, despite knowing that if her son was anything like Castle she'd have her hands full. "No, she's sleeping." She heard him say, not able to make out who was on the other side of the phone call.

She reached out her hand for the phone, in which Castle quickly handed it over after muttering a quick, "Sorry, she'd actually right here!"

Beckett sat up, talking into the phone, "Beckett."

"Hey, it's Espo. Everything alright?" His tone held a bit of worry, knowing that Beckett was usually alert and up as soon as her phone rang. But this morning, well, something seemed off to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kate shrugged it off, feeling a bit paranoid. For the last week since they found out about the pregnancy she had been jumpy at the precinct, thinking that someone would find out. She'd been so anxious that she'd accidently knocked over a chair and spilled coffee all of Captain Gates. "What's up?"

Javier Esposito could tell that everything was not _fine_, that she had been off the last week or two. But what was actually going on, well, he hadn't figured it out yet. But he would. Not wanted to lead her on to his new found cause, he filled her in on the case at hand, "Body drop, Tomkin square park."

"Got it. on our way." She answered, hanging up the phone before moving out of bed, throwing Castle one of his shirt to put on. As she was doing so, she caught him staring at her, his eyes holding an unspoken question.

"What, Castle?" She asked, stripping off her pajama shirt and throwing on a nice blouse.

"When are we going to start telling people?"

She didn't have an answer to that.

* * *

They arrived at the scene, immediately spotting the body and the woman hunched over it, Lanie Parish. Beckett and Castle walked over, Beckett first, ducking under the tape, as Castle tried to climb over it, nearly tripping. Beckett ignored this and walked over to her friend, immediately smelling the stench of burnt flesh. "What have we got?" A the end of her question, Beckett couldn't help it, she gagged, fighting the instinct to throw up.

"I know, girl, it's horrible." Lanie said after seeing her friend in this state, standing up and ordering that the body be taken to the morgue. "We've got a female, about half of the remains burnt to a crisp."

"And the other half?" Beckett asked, trying to keep from breathing in most of the stench. Lanie was starting to get a bit concerned about her friend after the phone call she had gotten yesterday from Javi and from the state she was in now.

"Perfectly intact." Lanie finished, coming over to her, "Kate? You okay?"

Beckett nodded, taking a deep breath in an attempt to clear her head. _Wrong idea,_ she realized, immediately wishing that she hadn't as she ran outside the yellow tape, eyeing a nearby trashcan. "Is she okay?" Lanie heard Ryan whisper to Espo, but Lanie was already following her friend, watching as she threw up. Being the good friend that she was, Lanie pulled back the girls hair, knowing that no girl would by any means, want puke in their hair.

Castle watched this exchange. He had been about to go off and help his wife when he had seen her run off, but then he had seen Lanie following her, and figured that she would make sure Beckett was taken care of. Besides, Espo and Ryan were starting to close in on him, and he knew that they were about to start drilling him with questions.

Kate finished throwing up, turning to her friend. She sighed as Lanie felt her forehead, Lanie assuming that she was sick. "Kate, girl friend, what is going on?"

Katherine Beckett, at that moment decided that she was tired of hiding this from her best friend, that she should know, so that together they could imagine the face of the little boy Kate soon hoped to hold in her arms. "Fine….I have something to tell you. But if I tell you, you have to promise you won't freak out."

That worried Lanie. _What if there was something really wrong with her best friend? _She sighed, realizing that if It was something big, she'd have to freak out internally. Because right now, she really needed to know. "I promise." She said reluctantly.

Kate took a deep breath, before smiling lightly at her friend, "I'm pregnant."

The next thing she knew she was being hugged by none other than Lanie Parish.

* * *

_A/N: So, this was probably a horrible chapter. But I wanted to put something up. Hope it wasn't absolutely dreadful . I love you all. Remember to tell me what you think :3 I got quite a few reviews after the last chapter and it made me so happy :) By the way, I am hearing something like scratch outside my window so if I never post another chapter its because something in my vivid imagination came true..._

_Adding this:_

_I heard that SOPA is back. For those of you who do not know, SOPA stands for Stop Online Piracy Act. Basically, the new thing they are trying to put through would shut down fansites and things like that ( from what I know could be one site that could possibly get shut down). In my opinion, this is basically limiting our freedom of speech rights, our ability to think creatively, and possibly less publicity for shows (I know I am not the only one who started reading or watching shows based on things like fanvids)_

_To help put a stop to this sign this petition: .gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr_


	7. The Dinner Party

_A/N: It's Castle Monday! Hell yes! So because it's Castle Monday, I figured, what could be better than giving you all a new chapter as well! I am so amazed by all the reviews I get, it's way more than I have every gotten for any of the other fanfics I have. I also love all of you who have followed of favorite this fic. You make me feel loved. By the way, in my fic Alexis is still living at her apartment (even though she broke up with Pi.) Also, doing research on pregnancy in the student union just feels weird and kind of awkward._

**_DISCLAIMER: As you probably already have guessed, I don't own Castle. Cause I mean, I know I am pretty amazing, I'm just not THAT amazing._**

**Chapter Seven**

Alexis brushed her straight, red hair, making sure to carefully rid of any sort of tangles. She looked in the mirror, at her crystal blue eyes and the bit of makeup she had used to enhance any beauty she had. A twinge of worry and nervousness filled her. She didn't know what was going on. All she knew was that she had gotten a call about a week ago, from her father, asking her to come over and have dinner. That there was something important they needed to talk about. _I'm sure everything is fine_, she thought to herself, _I mean, why wouldn't it be?_

She finished up getting ready, smoothing her green dress once more before grabbing her purse and locking the door, heading off to meet her fate, whatever it was.

Castle was pacing, having gotten a bit more worried as the week had gone by. Lanie knew, his mom knew, but telling his daughter? Well, that was a whole knew thing. Kate was eight weeks pregnant now, and they needed to let everyone know before she started showing. He wanted her to tell Gates, but she had resisted, saying "Not quite yet." As well as, "I don't want to be on desk duty any longer than I have to be." However, the more days passed that they ddin't tell her, the more restless Castle was getting, afraid something would happen.

Beckett was chopping up vegetables, watching as Castle paced the floor. She sighed, knowing he was nervous about telling Alexis. She was as well, but she was also somewhat hopeful, thinking that maybe Alexis would be thrilled.

The doorbell rang, causing both of them to stop their actions. Castle took a deep breath before going over to the door and opening it, finding his daughter standing there, her hair damp from the rain pouring outside. "Alexis!" He said, managing a smile as he reached over to hug her.

"Hey dad." She responded, her voice muffled as she hugged him. When they pulled apart, she took off her coat and scarf before smiling at her dad's wife, and her step-mother. "Hey….smells good."

" Hi. " Beckett responded, smiling at the girl. They weren't the closest in the world, but at least they both tried. Beckett put down the knife, moving over to hug the girl. "How's school?"

"Good," Alexis said, nodding. She moved over to help set the table, feeling the somewhat awkward air and trying to fill it with an action.

When they were all sitting, eating the wonderful food before them, Beckett cleared her throat, deciding that if a time was ever to be right, it was this time. Might as well fill the silence with something, even if it was news that could possibly, to Alexis, not be good. "So…we have some news, Alexis."

"Yeah," Castle chimmed in, swallowing a bite of his dinner. "It's sort of big news."

Alexis looked from the couple, at each of their faces, trying to figure it out. But as much as she attempted, she could not solve the puzzle that was written on their faces.

Beckett took a deep breath, deciding to just let it out there. After all, if they delayed telling her any longer they may not be able to work up the courage to tell her. "I'm eight weeks pregnant, Alexis."

"What?" Alexis asked, her voice small and surprised, trying to comprehend the news she hadn't been expecting. "That's um….I'm happy for you." Alexis said, feeling quite speechless and unsure of how she felt about it.

"What do you think?" Castle asked her, "Ready to have a sibling?"

Alexis answered right away. "Sure! I'm just shocked."

Both Beckett and Castle exhaled upon hearing that.

_A/N: Oh god this chapter just feels beyond horrible, but my brain feels sort of fuzzy now cause I took some Benadryl and now idk…..hmmm…..Tell me what you think? You probably all hate it and are going to unfollow now….Sorry if that's the case ._


End file.
